


Case Closed [Dominick Carisi]

by law_nerd105



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, light kissing, mention of child pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: Walking into the 16th precinct one day with the intention of putting a bad man behind bars, it was just your luck that you met a wonderful man like Sonny.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 12





	Case Closed [Dominick Carisi]

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, they can't all be smutty I guess.

I walked into the room that the older woman at the front desk had told me to go to. There were a lot of people walking casually around the room, as if they served a purpose. I clutched my jacket together at my chest, my hands twisting the material as if my life were depending on it.

I awkwardly looked around the room, looking for anyone that might have been able to help me. A tall man came walking up to me, the curiosity was evident in his facial features as he approached me.

“Hello, I’m Detective Carisi, can I help you?” he had a sweet voice, a gentle voice. I coughed to clear my throat, trying to steady my nerves, and trying to gather up enough courage to say something.

“I ugh…” I coughed again, my arms wrapping protectively around myself. I could feel my heart as it raced in my chest.

“Would you like to go somewhere more private?” he offered, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I briefly glanced around the room before nodding. I rubbed at a tear that had slipped past my eye as he led me into an office where another woman was sitting behind the desk.

“Hey, sorry, Lieu. She just came in,” Detective Carisi shut the door behind us. The woman waved it off, introducing herself and asking me to take a seat. I introduced myself to them both, then sat down at the seat in front of her desk, nervously starting to fidget with the hem of my jacket.

“I’m sorry to bother, but I need to tell someone about it,” Olivia, as she’d introduced herself, nodded and allowed me to continue.

“That’s alright, take your time.”

I looked back at Detective Carisi, finding a slight comfort in his relaxing blue eyes.

“Well I… I’ve been seeing this guy, that I work with, for about a month now. Last night, he invited me over for dinner at his house for the first time. When I went to use the bathroom, I looked in the cabinets under the sink out of sheer curiosity,” I half expected them to give me a judgmental look, or to interrupt me to ask questions. But when they didn’t, I kept talking. “I found these hidden at the back,” I placed the photos on her desk, quickly sliding them over to her so that I wouldn’t need to look at it again.

She covered her mouth with her hand after she looked at the picture. Detective Carisi leaned forward over the desk to catch a glimpse of the pictures, then quickly averted his eyes as well. They were handling it a lot better than I had.

“What did you do after you found these?” Olivia asked, turning the pictures face down to place them on her desk. I straightened out my back, taking in a deep breath to steady myself.

“I… I confronted him about it. I should’ve just left. I should’ve,” my words trailed off when I chocked on my tears, trying desperately not to cry in front of them.

“Hey, whatever happened, is not on you. It is not your fault,” Detective Carisi reassured me, placing a gentle hand on my upper arm. He seemed to calm me, get me to relax. I was thankful.

“He didn’t _do_ anything, he just…” I struggled to find the words, so instead, I shrugged my jacket off of my shoulders, showcasing the bruises to my arms and neck. I felt so exposed in front of them. Olivia stood, walking over to stand behind Detective Carisi.

“Have you told anyone about this?” she asked, I nodded and put my jacket back on.  
“My mom, and my best friend.”

“That’s good, have you been to the hospital yet?” I nodded again.  
“Yes, last night after it happened. A nurse that worked there told me to come to you. She drove me over this morning, she said you were the best.”

Olivia nodded, placing her hands on the back of Detective Carisi’s chair.

“We are. It’s good that you went to the hospital. We’ll get him for this,” I nodded, feeling my shoulders relax slightly.

“Oh, I also have this,” I suddenly remembered, pulling my phone from the inner pocket of my jacket. Both of them looked at me with confusion written over their features as I placed my phone in front of them. “When I confronted him, I put my phone’s recorder on.”

Olivia looked shocked, as did Detective Carisi.

“That was really smart, (Y/N),” I managed a weak smile, avoiding their eyes. Then I scoffed.  
“I watched a lot of cop shows growing up,” both smiled, then I pressed play on the recording.

“ _Gregory_ ,” my voice came through.  
“That’s him, Gregory Thompson,” I quickly informed them both.

“ _What the hell are these_?” I had demanded. There was a long pause of silence.  
“ _Were you looking through my stuff_?” he had asked, I could still remember how his eyebrows had furrowed together when he first saw me holding up the pictures.

“ _Answer the question_.”  
“ _They’re pictures of my nieces and nephews_ ,” he had answered coolly and calmly.  
“ _You don’t have any siblings, Gregory_ ,” my voice was hushed then.

“ _I don’t owe you an explanation_.”  
“ _Tell me, or I’m going to the police!_ ” that was the moment I regretted most. I should’ve quietly left before having said anything else.

“ _You’re a little bitch, you know that? You come into my house, violate my privacy, and then threaten to tell the police because of some pictures_?!” I remembered how I jumped slightly after he started yelling at me.

I remembered how I had tried to move past him to get to the door, he had grabbed my arm and slapped me across the face. The slap and my screams echoed through the recording. Furthermore the sound of things falling and breaking and me screaming for help came through. Then the sounds of how he’d hit me again, trying to force me towards his bedroom.

Luckily, I had gotten free, making a run for it. The recording cut right after I had shut my car door and started speeding away.

I hadn’t noticed the tears streaming down my face until I looked into the black screen of my phone.

“Do you have a place to stay?” was Olivia’s first question. I sniffed, running the palms of my hands down my face. I nodded.

“Yes, I’m staying with my best friend and her husband. I haven’t even been to my apartment to get anything yet. I was too scared.”

Olivia nodded, it was like she understood me.

“Well, Detective Carisi here,” she looked down at Detective Carisi, “is going to take you back to your apartment. And he’s going to stay with you so that you can pack everything you need. And then he’ll take you to your friend’s house. Me and the rest of my squad, will start working on this case.”

I thanked her, and Detective Carisi led me all the way out of the building and towards his car.

The drive was silent for the most part, I wanted to rather focus on anything that was outside. But a question kept nagging at me.

“Detective Carisi,” I looked over at him, his eyes briefly left the road to look over at me. He smiled.  
“Dominick Carisi Junior. Call me Sonny,” I gave a little laugh at that, and he seemed accomplished by the fact that he had made me laugh.

“Sonny then, where would Greg have gotten the photos of the little kids?” my stomach churned at the mere thought of the photos again. It made me sick to the very pit of my soul.

“We’re going to find that out. It could have just been from a website, maybe a friend, or…” he trailed off his sentence, parking his car in front of my apartment building.

“How much prison time can a person get for having those photos?” Sonny sighed, turning off his car engine.

“If he found it second – hand, two years per image. Plus, of course, between five and ten years for hitting you.”  
“And if he got the images first – hand?”  
“Depending on what else he did, twenty – five to life.”

I took it in, nodding at what he said.  
“I hope the sonofabitch dies in prison,” I mumbled as we got out of his car, I heard him chuckle at that.

I fiddled with the keys in the lock, pushing the door open to reveal my apartment.

Sonny shut the door, walking close behind me as I went into my bedroom to start packing.

I liked Sonny, he was the first man I’ve met who was genuinely nice to me. I thought Greg was nice, but we saw where that got me. I wouldn’t admit that Greg ruined my trust in the male species, that would be ridiculous.

He just showed me that anyone could be hiding anything. No matter how nice they seemed.

“Is this your daughter?” I heard Sonny ask behind me, showing me a picture of me with Audrey. I smiled fondly at the image.

“No, well, technically no,” I sighed, momentarily pausing my packing to stand next to him, taking the framed picture into my hands. “Her name is Audrey, she’s my sister’s daughter. My sister passed away giving birth to her, her husband killed himself shortly after, left her to me.”

“I’m so sorry,” he barely whispered. I shrugged.

“It’s been six years, I’ve worked through it. I love Audrey very much, but at the time I couldn’t afford to take care of her, so I allowed my best friend to adopt her,” I pointed to the other image on my dresser of Virginia and her husband. “Since they can’t have children of their own. I help out now and then when I can.”

Sonny smiled down at me, allowing me to finish packing.

“I saw that you have a dog,” he noted, picking up one of the many chew toys scattered around the apartment.  
“Yeah, but she’s already at my friend’s house. I left her there last night,” I called out from the bathroom.

Besides the occasional conversation between us, we were quiet as I packed. Sonny’s phone buzzing broke the silence.

“My partner and my Lieutenant just picked up Gregory, they’re taking him to station now,” I felt a small sense of relief wave through me.  
“Did they arrest him?”

“No, he came in voluntarily, denies everything of course,” he must’ve seen my face drop because he then quickly added on. “They’ll charge him soon though. That recording you gave is solid evidence. We can hold him on that. Then we’ll get a warrant for his house, and we _will_ arrest him,” he took a step forward, pulling me into his arms. “You did everything exactly right,” he whispered, having seen how I was welling up with tears.

“I can’t believe I saw something nice in that scumbag,” I muttered into his chest, wrapping my arms around him, and trying to keep him close to me. He gave me a sense of comfort. He made me feel so safe.

“Nothing that happened is your fault. You thought he was a decent guy, no one could have known,” I nodded, sniffing, and trying to dry away my tears.

“Thank you,” I near whispered, almost feeling like an idiot for being so overdramatic about the entire situation.

“Okay, come on. Let’s take you to your friend’s house.”

***

A few days passed without much news about the case. Sonny occasionally called to check up on me, or to briefly update me about what was happening with the case. I wondered if that was standard procedure or not.

He told me that Gregory was being charged, that he had gotten the images from a website, and that they had found more of them hidden in a box under his bed. He kept me informed on the case, telling me I might need to testify, and he checked up on me. Asked me how I was settling in, and if everything was going smoothly there.

He came by a few times under the façade of asking questions he had asked me a million times before. I let myself believe it was because he liked me. I certainly liked him. However, I remained realistic, telling myself he did this with all of the other victims simply because he had a heart made of gold.

In the meantime, I had gone to see a therapist. Virginia, of course, having urged me. It helped, I’d think in the end. I didn’t understand how the woman was helping me by asking what my hobbies were, but at least I could close my eyes at night.

There was a knock on the front door, and I went to open it. Leaving Audrey on the couch with Virginia.

“Sonny,” I smiled, surprised that he was there. He gave me his usual bright smile that I had grown so accustomed to. I pulled him into a hug, without even thinking about it. “What brings you here?” I moved back and led him into the house.

“I just came to tell you that Gregory plead guilty, he took a deal. So that spares everyone from a trial,” and simply, just like that, the whole world dropped from my shoulders.

“How longs is he going away?”  
“Thirty years, but he won’t see the light of day again. Hell, I’d be surprised if he lived through the first month of being in prison.”  
“How so?” I led us both into the kitchen, already knowing how he liked his coffee.

“When word gets out why he’s in prison, he’ll either need protective custody, or the prison janitor will need a mop,” Sonny pulled a disgusted face at whatever he might have been thinking, he looked, dare I say it, adorable.

“Case closed?” I asked.  
“Case closed,” he confirmed with a heavy sigh.

“So, what now?” I asked, placing his hot cup of coffee in front of him.  
“Now, we try to get everything back to normal. Gregory’s in prison, that means that you can go back home. Case closed, means that everyone can move on.”

I smiled sweetly at him.

“Thank you, Sonny. For everything you’ve done for me,” a small part of me hoped he would say something like ‘ _just doing my job_ ’, so that I could get the message and move on.

“You’re very welcome,” is what he said instead. And it made me blush. He stood suddenly. “And hey, if you ever need anything, anything at all, give me a call.”

I felt the blush rising in my cheeks as I stood as well.

“I definitely will,” I led him to the door, then walked him all the way to his car.

Sonny stopped, looking down at me.

“It can only get better from here, right?” I smiled.

“I hope so,” I gathered up all the courage that I could manage, placing one hand on his chest and leaning up on the tips of my toes to plant a small kiss to his cheek. “I’ll see you around, Detective Sonny,” and then I walked away.

***

I shot awake in the middle of the night, a cold sweat running down my body. I shook, fresh tears running down my face. I looked around the room, the only light was coming from the hallway light outside my bedroom that I had purposefully left on.

I tried to calm my racing heart, tried to focus, tried to convince myself that Gregory wasn’t beating me half to death. Out of instinct, I reached for my phone and dialled Sonny’s number.

It was almost two in the morning, but I hadn’t taken notice of the time. I just needed to hear his voice, I told myself, I just needed to convince myself that none of it was real.

The phone rang for a few seconds, and I almost thought he wouldn’t answer, but he did.

“ _Hello_?” his voice was groggy and laced with a heavy sleep. I would’ve felt bad for waking him up under any other circumstances.

“Sonny, it’s me. I just…” I didn’t actually know why I was calling. “I had a nightmare, and I just… wanted to talk to you,” I heard him groan into the phone, then heard shuffling on the other end of the line.  
“ _I’ll be over in ten minutes_ ,” he said.

I almost wanted to tell him that he didn’t need to come over, that we could just talk over the phone. But I was selfish.

“Thank you,” I sighed out instead.

True to his word, Sonny was there in under ten minutes, knocking on my door. I glanced through the peephole before swinging the door wide open and practically falling into his arms. I hugged him tightly, taking joy in the scent of his boyish cologne. It made me feel so at ease.

We sat on my couch, both of us with a cup of tea in our hands.

“I’m sorry I dragged you out of bed for nothing,” I looked down at my cup, embarrassed.  
“It wasn’t for nothing,” he assured me, sipping at his cup. I set mine down.

“God, I feel so stupid,” I mumbled into the palms of my hands.  
“Why?” he asked. I looked over at him.

“I just had a nightmare and I’m this pathetic to have called you in the middle of the night. I’m sorry, I should have called Virginia or-”  
“I don’t mind,” he cut me short. “And you’re not pathetic. You went through a traumatising experience, it’s only natural that you be shaken up about it.”

I scoffed, trying to hold back threatening tears.

“Do you do this with all your victims?” I asked.  
“Well, you’re the first one to have called me in the middle of the-”  
“Oh, God,” I groaned out, interrupting him. “Now I feel even worse.”

I dropped my head into the palms of my hands, resting my elbows on my knees. I heard him chuckle.

“Don’t,” he grabbed a hold of my wrists, removing my hands from my face and turning me to look at him. “I don’t mind.”

“Yeah sure, what kind of a person wouldn’t want to be called out of bed at two in the morning to listen to some girl cry about her nightmares?” Sonny pulled me into his chest when I started acting up again, and I instantly relaxed into him.

“You’re not just some girl. And anyone in your position would be acting the same way. It’s not exactly a simple thing to get over,” he started stroking his hand up and down my spine, easing me.

“Sonny?”  
“Yeah?”  
“How do you deal with the things that happen at your work?” there was a long moment of silence before I heard him sigh.

“Well, I spend time with my friends and family. It’s been enough for me to take my mind off of work.”  
“Is that it?” I pushed back to look at him, seeing him sigh again. Then there was another long pause of silence.

“There was this one case, not so long ago, with a retired cop. To make a long story very short, he had a gun to my head, and he would’ve shot me if it wasn’t for my Lieutenant. To be quite honest with you, I still have nightmares where my Lieutenant doesn’t get to me in time and I end up with a bullet through my head,” I couldn’t help but notice how his bright blue eyes had grown dull and glossy. “But, I spent time with my family, my friends. And that alone helps me sleep a little better at night. Knowing that I have people to lean on.”

“Thank you, Sonny,” I whispered, momentarily closing my eyes, trying to rid myself of the thought of him dying. “Thank you for being here for me.”

“Anytime, Doll,” his charming smile returned, it was contagious, he made me smile. He was the only one that seemed to be able to get me to smile as of lately.

I could get lost in him. In his scent, his eyes, his smile, his whole entirety entranced me in so many ways. I didn’t know which one of us were leaning towards the other, but by the time my eyes were closed, our lips were touching.

His lips were soft, and warm. It was cliché to describe it that way, but it was. When he didn’t pull away, when he leaned into my touch, it felt like my head was spinning. I was drunk on him, on his hands sliding across my body, pulling me until I straddled his lap.

It was so perfect. Everything about him, was perfect. His hands on my hips sent a shock through my entire body, my chest grew tight when his tongue slipped into my mouth. I simply loved the feel of him.

I placed my hands on his chest, feeling hard muscle. His mouth moved over mine with passion and care. I loved him. I really did.

“Sonny,” I breathed, my voice was hoarse. My chest heaved slightly while I tried to catch my breath. My lips remained millimeters away from his so that I could feel his hot breath on my face.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, slowly pulling his eyes open. I let out a giggle at the sight of his dazed state.  
“Stay the night,” I half pleaded, half stated. I flew over the edge when he lazily nodded.  
“Okay.”


End file.
